Welcome to Morganville!
by LostInWonderland123
Summary: AU/OC: Michael Glass was always thought to be an only child, but then his sister turns up...


_**A/N: I know, another new story! I really got into writing this, I hope you like it!**_

**-Michael Glass-**

Shane sat staring out of the window with Claire perched on his knee. I could hear Eve crashing about in the kitchen, knocking something together for dinner. I sat on the sofa, cradling my guitar as I played it softly. A car pulled up in front of the house and Claire and Shane stood up as the car doors slammed shut and footsteps came up the front path. Eve came in from the kitchen and rushed to open the door when there was a soft knock on the wood.

I put my guitar back in its case as Hannah Moses and an unknown girl walked through the door, Hannah nodding at Eve, Claire and Shane as she passed them. "Hi," Hannah stated. "I thought you could help. Can you provide somewhere to sleep for this young lady?"

Claire smiled and nodded, indicating for the girl to sit down. Eve followed, and the three women were soon talking, Claire and Eve trying to find out who the girl was, and where she had come from, with the girl shaking her head and shrugging in reply to their questions. Shane hovered for a few moments, and then headed into the kitchen to finish making the food that Eve had started to prepare.

* * *

><p>He came out of the kitchen a few minutes later carrying a plate of sandwiches, which he put down on the table before motioning to Claire, Eve and the girl to come and eat. "Hannah, will you join us?" Hannah declined Shane's offer of food with a simple hand motion, so Shane turned around and began to eat.<p>

Hannah motioned me to one side, out of hearing range of the others. "Michael, I found this young lady sat just inside of the towns limits, her bags piled around her. I asked her who she was and she said that her name was Bea. Bea Glass."

I frowned at Hannah, "But how? I mean, wait, how old is she?" Hannah shrugged. "About 16 from what she told me." I sniffed the air. "She has a similar scent to myself and Sam. I think what she said is true, that she is a Glass. But just how she is related, I don't know." Hannah nodded. "You'll look after her though?" I smiled. "Yes, shall we bring her things in? I have a feeling that she will be here for a while." Hannah and I went out of the door to Hannah's police cruiser, and grabbed Bea's bags from the back.

* * *

><p>As I shut the door behind us, Eve bounded over. "She's your sister!" I frowned and looked at Bea, then at Eve, and back to Bea again. "How do you know that?" Eve smiled. "She said she was born in January 1996, making her 16 years and two months old. Your parents left town when you were 8, in 1995. What if your mom wasn't really sick, but pregnant instead!" Eve's facial expression had passed happy and had moved into stratospherically excited. "Your parents left you with Sam, knowing that he would look after you. Actually, I have just rethought what I said before. Maybe your mom <em>was<em> sick, but it was the pregnancy that was making her sick?" I thought about this for a second, and was about to say something, but I was interrupted by Claire shouting.

"Amelie!" Claire's voice rang out as a portal opened in the wall and Amelie walked through, followed by Oliver and her two guards. "Ah, so this is the other Glass child." Amelie smiled. "I trust you are being treated well?" Bea nodded. "Excuse me ma'am, but I'm slightly confused. How do you know about me?" Amelie smiled slightly at Bea and Michael, and nodded for them all to sit down. Only Oliver and the guards remained standing. "I allowed you and Michael's parents to leave town when your mother became pregnant with you as a kind of experiment. I wanted to see if being raised outside of Morganville, by parents from Morganville, had any effect on you." Michael frowned. "So you are saying that you used my sister as an experiment?" Amelie nodded. "It was for the best, considering what has happened these past few years. Your mother was sick, due to the pregnancy, and I decided that it would be better for her to be out of Morganville for her sake as well as the child's. The only reason that you didn't go with them was that you seemed too attached to the town to even _want_ to leave."


End file.
